


Negotiating A Balance

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Multi, Three Sentence Fiction, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence ficathon Dec 2013-Jan 2014 prompt Revenge, Nolan/Emily/Aiden, negotiation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiating A Balance

She doesn't belong to either of them, Nolan thinks, but to herself. They both belong to her though. And although it's been a sometimes awkward, and sometimes amusing, journey on their way to this triad – Emily once punched Aiden for being rude to Nolan, and Nolan managed to accidentally-on-purpose bite Aiden's shoulder one night – they've now negotiated a perfect balance of trust and love.


End file.
